The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including silicon-germanium fins and silicon fins, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device formed on a semiconductor fin over a bulk semiconductor substrate is subject to leakage currents. Thus, an insulating material structure is desired between the semiconductor fin and the bulk semiconductor substrate. In order to optimize performance of semiconductor fin devices, semiconductor fins including different semiconductor materials may be needed on the same bulk semiconductor substrate. For example, a silicon-germanium alloy provides advantageous electrical properties for forming p-type field effect transistors, while being disadvantageous for forming n-type field effect transistors. Thus, a method is desired for forming semiconductor fins including different semiconductor materials on a bulk substrate in conjunction with insulating material structures.